


Gasping

by xylodemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mild breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus means it as a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of [](http://summerwolfstarwank.tumblr.com/)[**summerwolfstarwank**](http://summerwolfstarwank.tumblr.com/), and the prompt _dog collar_.

Remus means it as a joke.

The charity shop is his last stop on a long day of frustration and dust, looking for a grimorie Dumbledore believes is disguised as an old romance novel, digging through library stacks and obliviating Muggle book vendors. Sirius has a birthday coming up, and after apparating from London to Cornwall in paces and handfuls, Remus has an ache in his joints and an itch behind his teeth and it strikes him as funny to buy a present for Padfoot.

The band looks worn, but it's real leather and still fairly supple, and Remus knows a charm that will clean up the tarnish on the buckle. The shop girl doesn't want much for it; Remus has just enough Muggle coins in his pocket.

 

+

 

He tells himself he bought it for Padfoot, but as the week drags on he isn't so sure.

Sirius is away on Order business, trailing suspected Death Eaters somewhere near Bristol, and Remus spins his wheels in the silence of their empty flat, drinking cheap Muggle wine in long swallows and eating curry straight from the take-away container. He frowns at the collar between bites, where it sits on the coffee table Sirius transfigured from a cardboard box. It's just big enough for Padfoot, but Remus knows a charm that would shrink it down. Sirius has a long, perfect, pureblood neck; Remus has kissed it and bit it and sucked dark marks into it, and the though of slipping the collar around it makes him shiver, a spark that starts at the base of his spine and prickles at the stretch of skin between his shoulders.

Remus brings himself off with the collar clenched in his free hand, biting his lip until he tastes blood on the back of his tongue.

 

+

 

Sirius comes home with a livid bruise on his temple and two day's worth of beard shadowing his jaw.

They kiss in the flat's narrow kitchen, Remus pressed back against the counter, caged in place by Sirius' arms, his hands splayed on the yellowish-green tiles, and then in the front room, Sirius sitting on the couch and Remus sprawled on his lap, his fingers clumsy as he fights with the buttons on Sirius' shirt. Sirius smells like the seaside, salty and sharp, and his cheeks are pink from the wind and the sun. He shifts them over, pushing Remus down onto the couch, making a low noise in his throat as he stretches out, slides on top. He bites the skin behind Remus' ear, and curls his fingers into Remus' hair. 

The couch is far too small for this; Remus jerks as they start to fall, tensing the leg he has hooked around Sirius' thigh, and Sirius grabs at the cushions, half sitting up, the stuff crammed in his pockets tumbling to the floor -- his wand, the keys to his motorbike, a handful of loose coins, two railway ticket stubs. He digs in with his knees, scrabbling toward the arm of the couch, and the pillow behind Remus' head falls away, leaving the collar tucked under Remus' shoulder. Sirius tugs it free with a dark look in his eyes.

It doesn't look big enough to fit Padfoot, and Remus wonders why he ever thought it did.

 

+

 

Sweat prickles at the back of Remus' neck. His right knee keeps slipping on the sheets, and the old bed creaks sadly at the push and pull of their weight.

The collar is a snug fit, and Remus pushes two fingers underneath it, pulling it tighter, his knuckles bumbling against the flexing, fluttering line of Sirius' throat. Sirius arches up, his heel digging a bruise into Remus' thigh, his fingernails biting sharp crescents into Remus' shoulders. Remus' knee slips again, and he leans over Sirius, tugging the collar even tighter as he wraps his hand around Sirius' cock.

Sirius is beautiful when he comes, wide-eyed and shaking.

Gasping.


End file.
